


A Wish to Sate Your Thirst

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Huge balls, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Other, Size Difference, a wish come true, body job, like a huge amount of cum, ludicrous amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: At long last the fifteenth wish is discovered, yet it's far from what the guardian expected it to be.I wrote this based on an image by lewdreaper on twitter, and I decided to write this on my phone at work. Not my best work, I'll admit, but I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy15th wish discovered(dumb impulse I had to feed)Futa warninpic.twitter.com/8ChxtMKRXY— The Lewdreaper🔞 (@TLewdreaper)October 13, 2019





	A Wish to Sate Your Thirst

Finally, after all this time, it was finally found. Guardians scoured the worlds for it. The ascendant realm, every planet available, the moon, every nook and cranny, but now it has finally been discovered, the 15th wish of the wall.

And so, the lone guardian stood at the wall. Painstakingly shooting every plate, waiting patiently as they finished the code, looking in pride at the final product. "Finally" they stepped forward, locking the code in as the wall flashed, a small message appearing in their mind, and riven's voice echoing through their head.

"This one you shall cherish" and then.....nothing. the guardian had their ghost check if they put the code in correctly, they did, because if not, riven would have stayed silent, yet they could not discover what had happened.

Then a portal opened along the wall, an ascendant portal to who knew where. "Think we should go?" The ghost floated up to the guardian, pulling back closely behind their head.

The guardian stood still for several moments, before steeling themselves and walking into the portal. Upon exiting, they found themselves in a very familiar throne room, overlooking a vast expanse of space. "Mara's throne?"

"Guardian." The voice came from behind them, and it was all too familiar.

"Mara, you're....back." the guardian turned to see Mara Sov, queen of the awoken, one of the most influential, if not the most, woman in the entire galaxy. She had left and everyone was awaiting her return, and now, finally, she was back.

Yet, as the guardian looked up, something seemed, well, different. "Is this your doing?" The guardian felt their heart flutter as they looked up at Mara...and up, and up.

The awoken queen had changed, most likely from the results of the wish they had made, it truly was something they would cherish. Mara's white clothing lay around her in tatters, not that she was naked, no, she had just outgrown them.

She was massively tall, making the guardian look tiny in comparison. Her arms were thick and muscled, powerful beyond compare. Her legs like trunks of a great tree, thighs strong enough to shatter boulders, and hips wide enough to fill more room than a cabal. Her abs pushed out through her black inner garb, which seemed to be straining to hold her assets in.

And the largest asset was by far her tits...if one was blind. While her chest certainly had grown huge, her areola pushing hard against the material, the true eye catchers where the orbs and tube between her legs. It was massive, to say the least, straining so hard against her black skinsuit that it was a marvel it was holding up.

"I....I discovered the final wish but....I didn't imagine..." the guardians voice trailed off as Mara towered over them, glaring down with an odd look. It wasnt one of malice, and definitely not one of joy or approval, it was an odd mixture, maybe some confusion added in, a pinch of embarrassment, and finally a dash of arousal.

A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as she lifted her arms over her head, looking up and away from the ogling guardian. She flexed her muscles, the suit tearing slightly but still holding as more sweat dripped down. Yep, it was definitely arousal, most likely brought on by the wish.

"Well then. It seems that....you've fallen for Riven's trap again." The more Mara talked, the more obvious it became she was having trouble concentrating. She was sweating more and more, her muscles throbbing, and her cock was slowly growing by the second. "You're going to fix this~"

The guardian stood in awe of Mara. Their ghost had long hidden away, not wanting any part of this. Their eyes nearly bulging through their helmet. And even through said helmet, they could smell the arousal, the musk, the sheer scent of Mara was nearly driving them crazy. They felt their own arousal growing as they watched Mara's cock grow and grow.

"Stop staring." Mara's words were quiet yet powerful as her cock rose at last to its full size, a towering pillar of flesh that looked larger than the guardian themselves. "I said you were going to fix this."

The guardian understood, as they stepped up to mara's cock, barely coming up to her waist, only able to be able to fully feel her swollen sack. They put their entire body into it, squeezing, rubbing, and overall doing their damndest to pleasure their queen.

"Good. Very good~" Mara moaned as the guardian attempted to pleasure her, letting out a small chuckle at the sight. "Here, let me help" Mara's hand came down and gripped onto the guardians back, before lifting them up and pushing them against her cock.

Her arousal was peaking, the entire throne covered in a miasma of pheromones, anyone that came in would certainly fall prey, and would love every second of it. "My queen~" the guardian felt like their brain was melting as they were rubbed against Mara's cock, feeling every throb and pulse through their armor and clothes, and even through her skintight suit.

"So good~" Mara cooed as she continued to rub the guardian against her shaft. The pleasure she was feeling was immense, and there was no way she was going to stop until she was satisfied, and judging from the moans from the guardian, they were just fine with that. "I feel I must thank you now, this is by far the best wish that Riven has ever granted."

The guardian mumbled something, but Mara couldn't hear, or she was simply too caught in her own pleasure to care to listen. She fell back against the wall, her massive body cracking the stones as she sped up her movements. Her hand dug into the guardian as she moved them faster and faster up and down her cock.

The pleasure of feeling an entire body atop her organ was pushing her to her limit, and she didnt plan on holding back. "Cumming. I'm cumming. C-CUMMING!!" Mara virtually roared the words as she felt her orgasm overtake her, and in turn the guardian she was using to get off.

Her cum shot like a geyser, if anything go in the way, well, let's just say nothing would stop it. As Mara moaned in pleasure, her cock shooting her thick cum clear over her throne and off into the nevr ending space, the guardian felt the effects of her.

They came in turn, clenching their arms around Mara's shaft, feeling each rope travel up its length and out the tip. Their body shaking from the feeling alone, and from the musk Mara emanated. And still Mara kept cumming.

Rope after massive rope, each as thick, potent, and voluminous as the last. She was bottomless, at least one would think. Minutes passed, maybe it was hours, but finally she began to slow down. Her loads splashing loudly on her throne, then along the floor, dripping and spreading everywhere.

At last she was done. Covered in her own cum, panting from the pleasure and her cock finally beginning to go soft. "So...remarkable." Mara chuckled as she beheld the aftermath of her orgasm. Heavens knew how long it would take to clean. "I must thank you guardian, I...guardian? Where are you?"

Mara sat up as she looked about her cum covered throne room. She had somehow lost track of the guardian amid the pleasure she felt. Suddenly she felt a stirring beneath her and two cum soaked arms poked from beneath her cock, waving.

Mara chuckled as she looked down at the arms, leaning back against the wall. "I see, there you are. Enjoying it down there?" The guardian simply raised both thumbs, signifying that, indeed, there were quite enjoying it down there.


End file.
